Talk:Jiren's Race/@comment-109.79.115.254-20190827142051/@comment-40039866-20190906204938
lack of ki can be easily solved by spending at least half of your Extra Stat Points at Ki Max, i am speaking that because i spent half of my points at Ki Max and i got almost the same amount of Ki Max compared to a base form Frieza or Namekian plus Androids now got a form which doubles the Ki Max after a recent update also yes, we can regain ki by flying around the enemy using shift, but that's not toxic, it's called not being dumb (because if you just stand still, you will be an easy target, and that is actually being an idiot) we have a lot of perks as well, we got the strongest base stats, we got passive regeneration of ki which can help you spamming and we also got an Energy Absorption ability for OpenWorld (that can ALSO work at Ranked and Multiplayer Arena if you use Direct Current, which is another reason why i don't want Direct Current to be gone) we also get more advantage from Babidi's Magic Gamepass form because at earlier levels, it will rise our stats and you can disable it after using a few moves in order to recover ki (it would work just like a kaioken boost from DBZ series), and after level 450, we can fuse Direct Current with Babidi's Majin Form to become even more powerful, i have that gamepass by myself and i know it all because i am almost reaching level 1000 and i'm prestige 2 with my main Android lack of forms to heal yourself can be easily fixed by buying Krillin or Whis healer and just using some senzu beans, which you can easily get a lot of money to buy them after a certain point of your gameplay, i think pretty much after level 200 when you can start to easily one shot Chi Experts with moves like Meteor Crash or Wolf Fang Fist (i rather use Wolf Fang Fist when farming npcs because it does more damage and you can aim it) and you will get $150 per kill from Chi Experts, so you can get $25.000 (for 80 senzus) in like 30 minutes or less, farm for 2 hours and you will have 320 senzu beams, after you get level 400+ you can farm Evil Super Saiyans with the same Meteor Crash or Wolf Fang Fist, which will give you $350 per kill plus PvP is not only Ki Max, all you need to do is not to die until your enemy runs out of ki and then all your need to do is rekt them, i know that because i've met a huge amount of Saiyans and Namekians with LOTS of ki, but i just endure them until they run out of ki, so when they go charge their ki, becoming an easy target, all i need to do is launch a charged Light Grenade and gg ez, Androids on the other side don't have this weakness